


Wanna Bet?

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Coming Untouched, Destiel NSFW, Fingering, M/M, Top Castiel, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel bets that he can get Dean to cum untouched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Bet?

“I can make you ejaculate without touching your penis.”

Castiel says it so bluntly; as if it were a normal thing to bring up in conversation, and Dean almost does a double take. He chokes on the beer he is drinking, slamming the bottle down on the coffee table in his bedroom and looking up at Cas with wide eyes.

“ _Excuse_ me?” He says, his mouth falling open as Cas turns back to him, a small smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

“I said that I can make you cum untouched.”

“Shit.” Dean says under his breath, snorting and reaching for his beer. “You can’t just say shit like that, man.” He says. Castiel narrows his eyes at Dean, tilting his head to the side and regarding Dean curiously as the hunter finishes his beer, slamming it back down on the table. Then he turns to Cas, snorting out a laugh. “Besides, I doubt you could actually do it.”

Castiel raises an eyebrow, stepping forward and placing his knuckles on the coffee table. He leans forward, noting the catch in Dean’s breathe as they come face to face. Dean’s eyes flicker towards Cas’s lips and the angel smirks.

“Wanna bet?” He rumbles, and Dean swallows, his eyes flicking over Cas’s body once before he stands up, pulling Cas close by the lapels of his trench coat and kissing him hard. Castiel gasps and wraps his arms around Dean’s waist, tugging at the hem of Dean’s red flannel and untucking it. Dean shivers as Castiel runs his hands over the hunter’s smooth skin, his fingers ghosting over the soft skin of Dean’s hips and stomach.

“Cas…” Dean gasps, tugging at Castiel’s messy black hair and kissing him roughly. Cas moans and kisses him back fervently, biting at Dean’s plump bottom lip and pushing his tongue into the hunter’s mouth. Dean groans and clings to Cas, tipping his head back and allowing the angel to dominate his mouth. Cas smiles against Dean’s lips and pulls away, taking a step back from the hunter.

“Strip.” He orders. Dean nods, chest heaving as he quickly undoes the buttons of his flannel, throwing his clothes into a pile at his feet. As he struggles out of his pants he looks up at Cas, biting his lips.

“Aren’t you gonna take your clothes off too? Or are you gonna make me rock my own boat tonight?” he asks, teasing. Castiel’s eyes glisten and he smirks, shaking his head.

“Don’t worry, Dean, I’ll be taking care of you tonight. But I’m not going to take my clothes off.”

Dean stares at Cas for a moment before he bites his lips, slipping out of his underwear. “Kinky.” He says, smirking slightly. Castiel smiles and steps forward, pushing him backwards until his knees buckle over the back of the bed. Then he’s falling onto his soft memory foam mattress, wrapping his legs around Castiel’s waist as he goes.

Cas drapes himself over Dean’s body, trailing kisses over Dean’s jaw and down over his neck. He nips lightly at the soft skin, leaving a dark bruise on the hunter’s neck. Dean moans and Castiel smiles against his neck, thrusting his hips and grinding against Dean’s naked waist. Dean moans and arches his back, grinding his growing erection against Cas’s legs.

“Easy,” Castiel says, pressing Dean down against the mattress and holding him in place. Dean sighs and bites his lips, his hard cock already leaking against his stomach as Cas reached for the lube, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers and warming them up. Then he reaches down, carefully pressing a single digit against Dean’s perineum. Dean gasps, fists tightening around the sheets as he arches into the touch, eyelashes fluttering as a guttural moan escapes his throat.

“Sam will hear if you’re not quiet,” Cas scolds, draping himself over Dean’s body again and pressing a wet kiss to his lips. Dean hums and kisses him back, reaching out to wrap his arms around Cas’s body, fingers trailing up and down over the angel’s back. Cas smiles and presses his finger deeper inside of Dean, crooking up and pressing against his prostate.

“Cas!” He cried out, cock twitching against his stomach. He moans and bites his lip hard, nails scratching Cas’s back as he carefully eases a second finger in. His fingers are long and slender and they reach deep inside of Dean, pressing against sensitive parts of him that he never even knew existed. He groans and spreads his legs wider, flexing his hips and trying to urge Cas to finger him deeper; finger him harder.

“Are you enjoying this?” Castiel breathes. Dean gasps and nods in response, eyelids fluttering shut again as his body moves against the angel’s. Cas keeps a steady grip on his hip, stroking his thumb back and forth over over his skin. He eases yet another finger into Dean’s hole and the hunter grunts, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching down around his fingers.

“Easy,” Castiel whispers, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Dean’s lips. The hunter whimpers into the kiss and bucks his hips, fucking himself down on Cas’s fingers. Cas smiles and lets go of Dean’s hip, reaching for the lube and squirting a generous amount down the crack of Dean’s ass. He moves his fingers, pressing them up against Dean’s prostate as he begins to scissor the man open. Dean groans and closes his eyes, tugging at his own hair as precum runs down the side of his cock.

“Cas, _Cas, oh…_ ,” he groans and opens his eyes, lifting his knees up and reaching out to grip Cas’s arm. “Fuck me, please.”

Cas smiles and nods, pressing his fingers against Dean’s prostate one last time before he withdraws his fingers, laying down on top of Dean and kissing his spit-slick lips softly. He reached between them, gripping his own cock and carefully easing it towards Dean’s hole. It catches on his rim, and very slowly he eases inside, his cock stretching Dean open. The hunter groans and hooks his legs around Cas’s thighs, scratching at his back and whimpering.

“Cas…”

“You’re doing so good, Dean,” he whispers, kissing Dean again as he pushes in slowly. After what feels like forever he finally bottoms out, grinding into Dean slowly. Dean bites his lips, clenching around Cas’s cock. The angel huffs out a sigh, drawing his hips back a little bit and then thrusting back inside. Dean grunts, gripping Cas’s shoulder tightly and spreading his legs wider.

“I need you to… To fuck me, ah, Cas…,” he moans, squeezing his eyes shut and arching his back. Cas smiles, drawing back again and thrusting forward, again and again, a little sloppy at first until he finds his pattern. Then he starts going at it, pounding into Dean with everything he’s got, fucking him hard into the bed. Dean groans, arching his back and gripping at the pillows, his eyes squeezed shut tight as his hard cock bounces against his stomach, the whole thing slick with precum.

“Fuck, fuck… Ahh…” Dean moans, hole fluttering around Cas’s thick cock. Castiel grunts, gripping Dean’s hips tight enough to leave bruises as he leans down, sucking and licking at the hunter’s nipples.

“Come on, Dean. You can do it,” he whispers, tugging at Dean’s nipple with his teeth. Dean cries out, his body shaking as he grips Cas’s hair, tugging at the short strands. Cas rocks into him, nailing his prostate over and over again as Dean moans beneath him. “You have no idea what you do to me, Dean,” he groans. “All day I can’t get you out of my head. All day I’m thinking about you, about what I want to do to you. I want to fuck you so hard you scream. I want to suck your cock, Dean, I want you to cum down my throat…” he huffs, thrusting in again and again, pounding Dean into the mattress.

“Cum for me, baby. Let go.”

Dean screams, his back arching off the bed as he cums all over his own chest. His hole flutters and tightens around Castiel and then the angel is cumming too, biting into Dean’s shoulder as he spills into the other man. He collapses on top of Dean, smiling up at the hunter dazedly.

“Told you so,” he mumbles. Dean groans, tilting his head back and grinning.

“Shut the hell up and kiss me, Cas.”


End file.
